Fire Emblem Awakening: The Carnage
by Xpyro125
Summary: One year after Grima was slain, Plegia has recovered money and soldiers. Their new king: Carnage wants the ideals of Walhart and Gangrel to live on, and has his sights on conquering Ylisstol. However on the contrast, things are quite light on the Shepards' part. In fact there is a lot of romance between them. Will Carnage conquer Ylisstol? NOTE: Yuri, Yaoi (eventually), incest.
1. Heroes of Ylisse

**Author's Note**

Where to start off...? Well, this story is mainly going to be pretty light to be quite honest, despite being in another war.  
>Now I know this is my second Fire Emblem story and this will push back the schedule for my other story Corpse Party: Reform.<br>Check that out by the way if you like Corpse Party. It's definitely my best story.

Anyways, for background information, like background shipments you might want to know.  
><strong>Most<strong> of this is based off of the shipments in my Fire Emblem Awakening. I'd like to note some have been altered from my game, and that these are only listing the background ones that I'll be paying little attention too.

I'll list some background stuff beforehand so it's easier for everyone to get in since some people are reclassed and/or shipped differently than thought.  
>NOTE: Morgan M and Morgan F both exist, however Morgan M is named Allan since Pyro- the avatarRobin- is male, thus Morgan F is natural.

Background ships that bear children:

OliviaxPyro (Avatar/Robin/My Unit/Whatever you'd like to call it. His hair is number 15, the beige-ish, taupe-ish color.)  
>StahlxPanne<br>TharjaxVirion (Was never my favorite ship, but I wanted Noire. I believe this is the canon ship for Tharja. Not going to go into detail though.)  
>FrederickxCordelia (NOTE: Severa will have red hair like her mother unlike what it'd be in the game.)<br>NowixDonnel (Nah's hair is the hue of her father's rather than have little purple in it.)  
>ChromxSumia (Cynthia's hair is the same color as her mother's. Lucina's hair is like her father though.)<br>GregorxCherche  
>MirielxRicken<br>SullyxKellam  
>LissaxLibra (Only for Owain. This shipment is undetermined to last, to work, etc. It is undetermined whether it is in this story.)<br>MaribellexVaike (Same with the LissaxLibra. Look above one line.)

Background ships that bear OC Children:

Lon'quxSay'ri (Child is Kazuri, male.)  
>StahlxPanne (Child is Maru, female. Yarne's sister. Her appearance is more human rather than taguel.)<p>

Children & Classes:

Morgan- Grandmaster  
>Allan- Grandmaster<br>Inigo- Hero

Lucina- Great Lord  
>Cynthia- Dark Flier<p>

Brady- Paladin (I reclassed him.)

Owain- Swordmaster

Gerome- Wyvern Lord

Severa- Hero

Kjelle- General

Noire- Dark Knight (Reclassed.)

Nah- Manakete

Yarne- Swordmaster (Reclassed.)  
>Maru- Trickster<p>

Kazuri- Swordmaster

Reclassed 1st Gen Characters:

Pyro- Swordmaster  
>Donnel- Hero<br>Gregor- Berserker  
>Panne- Wyvern Lord<br>Olivia- Swordmaster  
>Henry- Dark Knight (Accidents happen... XD)<p>

What you should know about my OCs:

Allan- A sadistic, rash, but intelligent fighter. He always rushes into battle without thinking, but has the best combat tactics and always finds a way out of sticky situations. He has very violent thoughts, and remembers everything Morgan does. He's from the same future as her. She doesn't go to him for her memory because his are so violent and crazy. Though they are correct, they're far exaggerated. Like the Pickpocket's in Monaco.  
>Kazuri- A Plegian swordmaster due to Lon'qu and Say'ri leaving to Plegia before he was born. His mentor was Mustafa, through the book the late general wrote. He is afraid of dying slowly, being tortured, and suffering.<br>Maru- The kind daughter of Stahl and Panne. She is best at healing rather than combat, but holds up incredibly well anyways. The childhood friend of Kazuri, she is actually in love with him, despite his feelings being rather unknown. She does not look Taguel and does not possess the ears, or fur.

Okay, now that's done... This story focuses on multiple ships. If you do not like yuri, yaoi, incest, and/or my shipments I understand and if you could be alright with it I'd appreciate it, but if not I do understand. I wish to get this stuff out of the way before you start reading in case if you don't like anything mentioned.  
>I will try my best not to do any M content, which is... Surprisingly easy for me.<p>

Anyways, if you were able not to go "Fuck this, too much shit." and leave I thank you, and I hope you like the story. If not, I thank you for taking the time to read it anyways. It'd help if you could review and/or critique so I know what I did right and what I did extremely crappy.

Also, note Cynthia and Severa's A support did happen, but they didn't become friends afterwards.

Thank you. AND FINALLY TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"Grima has been slain! And we have Pyro to thank!" Chrom said as Pyro looked up to him from the chair. All of their comrades were sitting with him as well.<br>Chrom, Frederick and Lissa had- for the second time- helped him up from the field. This time, he remembered everything. He embraced his new life.

The Ylissean crowd cheered, as they were able to be alive still.

Pyro looked around at his friends.

Frederick was at Chrom's side, looking stern as usual.  
>Lissa was staring at her brother.<br>Sully was adjusting her armor.  
>Virion was looking at all the girls- despite being married. Not surprising to Pyro or anyone for that matter.<br>Stahl was holding Panne's hand.  
>Vaike was looking at his muscles.<br>Maribelle was admiring Lissa, kinda awkwardly to Pyro.  
>Miriel was looking at her tome.<br>Sumia was standing next to Chrom, smiling.  
>Kellam was looking around seeing if anyone noticed him besides Sully.<br>Donnel was tinkering with the pot on his head.  
>Ricken was looking at Miriel's tome.<br>Lon'qu was looking at Say'ri and Kazuri.

Pyro wondered how long the peace would last.

It was longer than he would've thought.

* * *

><p>One Year Later.<p>

* * *

><p>"Milord!" Frederick said to Chrom.<p>

"Yes Frederick?" Chrom replied.

"Plegia is declaring war on us! I guess they've recovered from the last one!" Frederick said.

"Chrom!" Sumia said. "We're going to win this!"

"... Yeah! I bet we are. Pyro, what should we do first?" Chrom asked.

"Hmm... I say we see what we're up against first." Pyro replied.

"Sounds good. We have no clue who we're fighting yet." Lucina said.

"Well, let's send scouts." Chrom said.

"No. That won't end up well. Inigo!" Pyro said.

"Yes father?" Inigo said.

"You're my son. The best of the best." Pyro said.

"That is correct." Inigo replied.

"I want you to scout Plegia's castle. You are the sneakiest and the best at taking hits." Pyro said.

"I'm glad you asked. I missed the action and getting somewhere with the ladies." Inigo responded and bowed. He left shortly.

* * *

><p>Cynthia skipped around the tents in the huge backyard of the Ylissean castle. That was their main base, but they'd move it when going to a new location of course. She kept skipping around until she turned the corner of a hedge and bumped into Severa.<p>

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Severa said.

"Sorry..." Cynthia said.

"What do you want?" Severa asked rudely.

"I'm just skipping around." Cynthia replied.

"Oh gods, don't say it's part of your 'hero' act." Severa scoffed.

"Hey!" Cynthia said. "Stop being such a jerk!"

"Sooorry for being your 'villain.' Some of us have better things to do." Severa said.

"You know, you were friendly when we'd always team up and kick their asses, why are you such a jerk every time we're not?" Cynthia asked.

"Because there's a part of me that hates you and a part of me that..." Severa said.

"That...?" Cynthia asked.

"Feels pity for you. You're not really right in the head, and I just go along with your 'hero' and I act like the 'sidekick' you have." Severa replied and started walking away.

"That's not it. I know it Severa." Cynthia said.

"Hmm. It is." Severa replied and walked to the tents.

Cordelia sighed.

"Sorry about her Cynthia... She was just always living in my shadows, always compared to me. I guess it made her... That way." Cordelia said.

"... I'll get her to come around. In the name of justice! Ooh, that's a good one! I should keep that." Cynthia said.

Cordelia walked around the corner and looked back at Cynthia.

"Look, be her friend to her. She may come off as rude, but she's kind inside. I know it." Cordelia added then continued to walk the corner.

Cynthia looked towards the camp and saw Lucina.

"Hey sis!" Cynthia said and ran over to Lucina.

"Hey Cynthia. We found some Risen by the Northroad. You coming with us?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah! When are we going, anyways?" Cynthia asked.

"Soon. We just need to prepare our weapons." Lucina replied.

"Okay!" Cynthia said. She ran to her weapons, but tripped along the way. "Oooohhhh! Sorry..."

* * *

><p>"Inigo, what did you find?" Chrom asked.<p>

"Well, their leader is what you call a Valkyrie, light magic, tomes, and staves. Simple as that. They're using a lot of bishops now that it seems that light magic is making a return." Inigo said. "They have lots of swordmasters, heroes, and assassins. However they do have quite a few sorcerers. A few dark knights that can use dark magic instead of tomes. Mage Knights use tomes."

"Interesting. They're good on the magic and weapon front." Pyro said.

"This may be a problem." Chrom said.

"Actually, we can jump the king from the ceiling since I weakened the stone to fall if we jump on it. Then we kill the king." Inigo replied.

"Did you mark an escape route?" Pyro asked.

"Ehhh... Fuck." Inigo muttered the last word.

"You don't mind going back?" Chrom asked.

"Naaah, I can. I like seeing the ladies." Inigo replied.

Pyro sighed at his son.

* * *

><p>Cynthia, Lucina, and Owain were at the forest.<p>

"How come nobody else is here?" Cynthia asked.

"They were dealing with Risen in other places." Lucina replied.

"Sword arm down..." Owain muttered.

"Cynthia, you get the Risen to the left, Owain and I will get the ones to the right." Lucina said and walked to the right.

"Alright..." Cynthia replied and walked to the left. There were more Risen on this side. "I feel like I am forgetting something... Aaaaahhh! My pegasus...! Crap!"  
>She picked up her lance. Pyro had customly made it so that it could retract into a short sword for closer combat. He called it the Evangelion. It was made of bronze, with a golden coating that was superheated that was coated with superheated ruby. He kinda outdid himself, but its power was incredible. Its durability, better than the cutting power. It was expensive though, so he only made two.<p>

"Alright... I can do this!" Cynthia said. "Fear the wrath of my heroics! Oh, that's a great one too." She stabbed the Risen from the long range and did stab them too deep, so durability didn't really go down. The blade might have dulled, but that could be fixed later.

"Rrrrrgh..." One Risen said as she stabbed it. "Must... Rggghhh... Kill... Rggh... Prince..." It said as it fell. She continued killing more until a few jumped onto her back.

"AAAGH!" She yelled and kicked it off. She saw the weapon on the floor, but the Risen was in the way. Cynthia backed into the rock and saw the Risen lifting its axe. A silver one, to be exact. "I don't wanna die..." She shut her eyes.

"RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" It yelled as she saw the two halves fall before it disintegrated.

"...?"

"You're welcome." Severa said.

"Severa! Why'd you help me?" Cynthia asked.

"Whether I like it or not, you're one of our greatest fighters. Besides, I doubt Lucina would want to lose her sister." Severa replied.

"... Thank you." Cynthia said and got up.

"Here. Take it before you die anyways." Severa said.

Cynthia hugged Severa, but was pushed away.

"Don't think we're friends Cynthia!" Severa said.

"Oh..." Cynthia replied.

"I'm not your sidekick. Just your ally. Now get fighting before you get us _both _killed." Severa said.

Cynthia stabbed the Risen one by one. She looked back at Severa slashing away at the Risen with all of her hatred.

"..."

Cynthia focused back on the battlefield and stabbed the rest of the Risen in her path.

"GUYS! Bad news!" Lucina yelled.

"Shit... What happened?" Severa asked.

"The Risen have gotten into Ylisstol!" Lucina said. "Owain! Come on!"

"Hey, he got my leg! It's not east to run!" The limping Owain said.

Lucina groaned.

"Well, I guess we both have stuff setting us back." Severa said with a grin.

"Kinda. Though Cynthia isn't injured." Lucina said as she walked.

"Almost got killed." Severa replied. "Lucky I was there."

Cynthia looked at Severa. How come she was so friendly to Lucina?

They all ran while Owain limped behind them.

* * *

><p>Lucina walked into the wrecked castle.<p>

"Father...?" Lucina said.

"Mother?" Owain said.

"It's alright Lucina. I bet he's fine." Severa said. Since when did she ever reassure anyone?

Cynthia looked in the basement.

"Nobody down here." Cynthia said.

Inigo walked in.

"What the hell happened?!" He asked.

"Risen got into Ylisstol. That's all we know." Lucina replied.

"No... Mother..." Inigo said. He walked upstairs.

The rest of them followed him.

"I doubt Pyro would let anything happen to her!" Cynthia said.

Inigo smiled.

"Yeah. That's true. I think they might have fled. But..." Inigo said.

"Stop in the name of Carnage!" A Plegian general said. "I wish no harm."

"Why are you here?!" Lucina asked. "And where's my father?"

"He isn't here. Our forces are big. He fled like a coward. So I'll take what he left behind." The general said and took out a killing edge.

"He's no coward!" Inigo said and swiped his killing edge up his stomach to knock him into the wall, squirting blood onto the floor.

"Ack... You idiot... You only made this war official..." The general said.

"... Where's my dad?" Cynthia asked and crouched down by him.

"He could kill you right now." Severa said, though Cynthia took his blade.

"Your dad... Fled north. Probably to Ferox... Mustafa my mentor... This is my end... I will see you again at last..." The general said and dropped a trinket.

"Huh?" Cynthia said and picked it up.

It showed Chrom, Sumia, and the two infant children.

"..."

"The Plegians take... Your stuff... I was only... Going to protect it... So that it couldn't... Be stolen..." The general said.

"... Why did your king start a war?" Lucina asked.

"... I don't know. He was good friends with Walhart and Gangrel... I'd assume... He wanted their ideals to live on..." The general said. "Now... Please kill me..."

The five stood still.

"Hmph. Fine." Severa said.

"Severa, don't." Inigo said. "He's not a bad man."

"Hmph... Do you recognize my face behind this damned helmet?" The general asked.

"..."

"I guessed not." The general replied. "Just do it. I don't want to just... Suffer any more."

"We don't have any staves..." Lucina said.

"Out of the way!" Maru said as she ran in, and held up a mend staff to heal his wounds.

"... Hmph..." He said.

"I recognize the voice." Maru said.

"Do you?" Owain said.

"Lon'qu and Say'ri went to Plegia, remember?" Maru asked and took off his helmet.

"Maru, you bitch..." Kazuri smiled.

"You better be thanking me." Maru replied.

"Yeah, yeah.. I know." Kazuri said and stood up slowly.

"... You... Idiot!" Severa yelled and kicked him in the groin.

"AAAAUUUGH!" He yelled and fell on the ground. "Maru! Maru! The staff..."

"It's kinda for wounds... Not pain..." Maru said.

"Fuck my life..." Kazuri muttered and slowly got up.

"Sorry to give you all a heart attack.." Pyro said.

"Weeeeell..." Chrom said.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Lucina yelled.

"Woah, woah. I'm alright! We all are. Pyro led us in a circle and we killed them all at Breakneck Pass. It's alright." Chrom replied.

"Father... Never startle me like that again..." Inigo said.

"Dad..." Cynthia said and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Lissa.. Do you think that this tea is a bit hot?" Maribelle asked.<p>

"Sorry... I was kinda teaching Vaike how to make tea..." Lissa replied.

"No wonder it's so bitter. He's not really good at that." Maribelle said.

"Hey, cut him some slack. He didn't use the salt instead of sugar like last time." Lissa replied and smiled.

"I suppose that's true. So how's Owain?" Maribelle asked.

"Which one?" Lissa asked.

"The infant." Maribelle replied and took another sip of her tea.

"Tiring, but fine. Brady?" Lissa asked.

"Eh. He just better grow up to have manners. And not to call me 'ma.' He also better not make tea like his father." Maribelle replied.

Lissa smiled and sipped more tea.

"You know Maribelle.. It certainly feels weird being a mother." Lissa said.

"I suppose." Maribelle responded and sipped more tea.

"Libra's a great father... At the same time it surprises me, and it doesn't." Lissa said.

"Hmm..." Maribelle said. "Damn it..." She thought.

* * *

><p>Severa walked around the forest west of Ylisstol.<p>

"Hey Severa! You got a minute to talk?" Cynthia asked.

"Huh?" Severa said. "Umm.. Yeah.. I guess..."

Cynthia and Severa sat down on a log.

"Umm... I've been thinking..." Cynthia said.

"Yeeeaaah...?" Severa said.

"I think... Do you like my sister?" Cynthia asked.

"What- No! She and I are good friends!" Severa replied.

"But you smile at her, and act nice to her. ALWAYS." Cynthia said.

"Not always. You'd be surprised." Severa said.

"Well... I dunno... To me, you're one of my best friends and I always see you looking at Lucina, or smiling... You never smile!" Cynthia said.

"Look, I may look at her a lot, but she's just my friend." Severa said.

"... Alright. I just wanted to know." Cynthia said.

"Well, whatever then. Is there _any_ reason why you're _still_ sitting here?" Severa asked.

"..."

"No 'hero' stuff? No skipping around? Thank the gods... I almost thought you were a lost cause." Severa said.

"You don't have to act mean. I'm not going to judge you! I know you may be hurting, but just be nice and well... Smile." Cynthia replied.

"... Everyone who said they wouldn't did. Or they'd compare me. What makes you any different Cynthia? A brain problem?" Severa asked.

"You want to know what makes me different? The fact that I want us to be best friends!" Cynthia replied. "The fact that I want to have your back no matter what."

"... Lying bitch..." Severa muttered.

"You can think I'm lying. Fine. But I'm not going anywhere Severa." Cynthia snapped and hugged Severa.

"... Can you not hug me...?" Severa growled.

"Umm... Nope!" Cynthia replied.

"Ugh... Just go!" Severa said and pushed Cynthia onto the ground.

"Owww... You know, I go and try to be your friend and you just push me down!" Cynthia said.

"... You don't know what it's like." Severa said.

"I might not, but do you know what it's like being the younger sister? Nobody takes you seriously! And all I ever hear is Lucina this and Lucina that! Why can't I do something great?! I can take down a whole batch of Risen and she'll get all the attention for killing one!" Cynthia replied.

"..."

"I do know what it's like in a sense. Because my sister was always better than me. But you are a different person than your mother." Cynthia said.

"... I guess... In a sense you kinda know." Severa said.

"Rather than being compared, I'm left behind." Cynthia said. "At least people see you."

"..."

Cynthia got up and sat next to Severa.

"I never thought of you that way... I just thought of you as a dumb girl who was a wannabe hero." Severa replied.

"I'd take that over not being seen at all." Cynthia smiled. "Hey, do you think we could be friends?"

"... Maybe." Severa answered.

Cynthia smiled and hugged Severa, this time not being pushed away.

"Oh fine... You never give up..." Severa muttered.

"Heroes never give up!" Cynthia replied.

Severa sighed and smiled to go along with it.

* * *

><p>Pyro, Chrom, Inigo, Morgan, Allan, Lucina, and Owain were at Border Pass.<p>

"Plegian soldiers..." Pyro said.

"I say we take them down!" Allan said.

"You better run- not in the name of Carnage, but in the name of my own! I am the general Ghiram and I'll be crushing your skulls with my damn feet!" Ghiram yelled.

"Fool! I never run!" Allan yelled.

"Allan, we have to be cautious." Pyro said.

"I got this!" Allan said and starting running to the Plegian. He jumped over the other forces and kept running.

"Let's take down the soldiers!" Inigo said and they all started striking down the soldiers one by one.

As they cut down the soldiers Allan looked at the general. He was a swordmaster.

"You're a feisty young lad. You'll be a worthy opponent!" Ghiram said and picked up his brave sword.

Allan held up his silver sword and swung at Ghiram, for him find that Ghiram blocked (counting as an attack.) and swung at Allan.  
>Allan was bleeding from the very right of his stomach, but it was nothing major. He swung again , jumping and bringing the blade down onto the general's head, causing him to be maimed. The general struck Allan twice with extremely fast speed and threw the sword in the air. Allan slashed open the Plegian's stomach, left to right. Despite it the Plegian jumped up to perform Aether. Allan sidestepped, dodging the attack.<p>

"Oh fuck.." The general said.

Allan grabbed the general's head and thrust his foot on the general's hip for support.

"Any final words?" Allan asked.

"You were a worthy opponent. I'll give you that much. You're lucky my blade is stuck in the damned ground." Ghiram replied.

"Nice knowing ya." Allan said and ripped the Plegian's head off, spine hanging down from the neck, bleeding immensely on the ground.  
>"I'm keeping this on my shelf."<p>

"Remind me never to go in your room again." Morgan said.

"It's not that bad." Allan said.

"I'm sticking with Morgan on this one." Inigo said. He was the oldest child, Allan and Morgan being twins. She was the younger twin though.

"Whatever. It's always good to have trophies." He replied and started walking ahead with everyone.

* * *

><p>Morgan sat on her bed. Remembering something very important to her that she didn't want to tell anyone.<br>She wrote it down in her diary for memories and put it back.

"Hey sis!" Allan said.

"Hey Allan." Morgan replied.

"Oy! You remember something? You got that happy look in your eyes. Or did you just think about what I did to that general?" Allan asked.

"Just a memory brother." She said with a dull, agitated tone expressing that she didn't like the second choice.

"Aye! A-right! I'll see ya around!" He said and ran out of her room.

"He's pretty crazy." Inigo said.

"I remembered that." Morgan smiled. "Come in."

He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to her.

"Then again, I guess we're all crazy." Inigo said.

"Yeah.." Morgan replied.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" She replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Inigo asked.

"No!" Morgan replied.

"Okay.." He said, confused by his sister's behavior.

She hugged his and buried her head in his chest, causing his confusion to increase.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too sis." Inigo replied.

"No damn it! That's not what I meant..." Morgan said. "Ever since we were children you were always so nice... And selfless to me..."

"W-Well... That's what brothers do." Inigo replied.

"What about Allan?" Morgan asked.

"Ehh... In a different sense." He replied. "Not a good kind of different."

"Anyways, I just... Remembered, realized it not too long ago, a week ago... And I understood it here." Morgan said.

"... I'm only being your brother. And even then, there's someone who's more deserving of your love." Inigo responded.

"... You don't like me back... Do you...?" She said.

"... I just... Never really thought of it that way. Maybe I should've. I mean, all this time we've been in the past you've always done that stuff for me, but would always say that you loved me... I only saw you as my sister, and haven't really had time to think about it. But I'll think about it." Inigo said.

"Can you kiss me?" Morgan asked.

"... As your brother, or more?" Inigo asked.

"I don't care..." She said and looked in his eyes.

"... Sure Morgan. If it makes you happy, I will." Inigo replied and kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his head.  
>He pulled away and looked in her eyes.<p>

"Thank you.. Especially for understanding when I confessed." Morgan said.

"Well, after being rejected so many times I've become quite understanding." He said.

"You've always been understanding." Morgan replied. "You've always been right here for me. Besides, Cynthia didn't reject you."

"... Yeah." He replied. "I guess it was better than losing."

"Don't feel so bad about it!" Morgan replied and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Y-Yeah... I screwed up... I never should've been with that girl.." He replied.

"You didn't cheat, you just... Talked to her." Morgan said.

"I cheated on Cynthia. I'm not sure why, but I did." Inigo said.

Morgan looked into his eyes sternly.

"Don't beat yourself up over it damn it!" Morgan said.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Because I love you and I'm here for you! Beating yourself up just makes you weaker and it's a horrible tactic unless you're trying to kill yourself." Morgan said.

"... Morgan, love is a strange thing. And when you screw up in it. Everything you know about it changes." Inigo said.

"Well, I won't leave you!" Morgan said.

"... I know you wouldn't." Inigo smiled.

Morgan hugged him and laid him down on the bed.

"Morgan, don't kiss me. Seriously, don't do this." Inigo said, but she made out with him anyways disregarding what he said.

"Inigo, I love you." Morgan said.

"I know, but I just... Can't right now Morgan. You're my sister. It doesn't feel right to me." Inigo said.

"..."

"Not right now at least. Because I don't know yet. But I'll think about it." Inigo replied. He got up. "I gotta eat lunch. Sorry Morgan." He walked out of her room.

She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers up.

"I screwed it up... He won't want to be with me... I just know it." Morgan said to herself and buried her face in her pillow.  
>"I just HAD to be his sister!"<p>

She hit the pillow and started crying.

"I'm an idiot! A complete idiot!" She said, crying in between sentences. "I know he likes Lucina... I'm just damned... I'm not going to get anywhere...  
>He'll never love me..."<p>

She cried for a long half of an hour, talking to herself and putting herself down.  
>She heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Go away." Morgan said.

"It's me." Inigo said.

"Go away!" She yelled.

He opened the door and went in anyways. He closed the door behind him.

"Morgan are you alright?" He asked.

"What does it matter?" Morgan asked.

"It matters a lot to me. You're my sister." He replied.

"And that's all I'll ever be!" She yelled at him. "Lucina's the only one who matters to you!"

"Morgan... Look at me..." Inigo said and stroked her hair.

She looked at him and punched him in the gut.

"Just SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"Morgan! Relax!" He said and hugged her.

"I hate you... I hate her..." Morgan said.

"Woah, woah... Relax Morgan, seriously... You do matter to me. Why do you think I'm considering it?" Inigo asked.

"As if... You're just going to run back to her... Or any other girl!" She said.

"Morgan, I'm not going to run back to anyone. I have nobody to run back to." Inigo responded.

"I'm just your sister. That's all I'll always be." Morgan replied.

"Morgan, I love you. Maybe not in that way yet, but I might. I just don't know yet." Inigo said.

"Might meaning no." Morgan said.

"Stop beating yourself up!" He said. "You deserve to be happy! You deserve more than me damn it!"

"... But I need you..." She mumbled.

"... Morgan, I don't want you to be sad." Inigo replied and kissed her cheek. "If it'll make you happy I'll be with you."

"I don't want you to be with me just to make me happy, I want you to be with me because you love me!" Morgan said.

"Make up your mind damn it!" He said.

"..."

"Right now, you're the number one girl in my life. You have been. I've always strived to make people happy. Why do you think I always acted so happy?" Inigo asked. "It's not easy. I hated when mother died and father killed Grima then vanished."

"I know it's not easy." Morgan said. "But... Can you love me... As my partner?"

"... Yeah. If that'll make you happy... Maybe it'll make me happy too." Inigo replied and hugged her.

* * *

><p>Cynthia skipped around the forest west of Ylisstol. She found a fortress that winded in many paths in the forest.<br>She decided to go in and be adventurous. She picked up her silver lance and walked inside.

"This place is the perfect place for a hero to adventure... Ooh! I should be the Hero of Time! It's perfect!" Cynthia said (XD dem references!)

She went in further and took the right to a secluded room.

"Severa? How come you're here?" Cynthia asked.

"I like coming here. It's the one place where I can be alone." Severa replied.

"Hmm. That's cool!" Cynthia said and sat down next to her friend.  
>"Sooo... What'cha doing?"<p>

"Just thinking." Severa answered.

"What'cha thinking about?" Cynthia asked.

"How much I was compared to my mother." Severa said.

"Oh." Cynthia said.

"Well, I guess I needed something to lighten me up anyways." Severa said and looked at Cynthia.

"I like you like this." Cynthia said.

Severa smiled.

"I've just been a bit happier lately. Besides, you're not the only one who noticed." Severa replied.

"How come?" Cynthia asked.

"I dunno." Severa replied. "Hey, follow me."

They got up and Severa led her out, down the hallway to the left path, into another room, down a flight of stairs into a basement.

"This room look amazing!" Cynthia said.

It was a complete house in one room with a few walls to separate it. There was a bathroom with a luxury type shower/bath. There was a kitchen with a dining table not too far from it.

"It's a iron pan and pot! That's amazing!" Cynthia replied.

"Silver." Severa corrected.

They looked at the bedroom that had a king size bed, candles, two night tables, a closet, a desk, and a weapon rack.

"Woah!" Cynthia said. "Did you make all this?!"

"For the past year, yes." Severa replied. "I finally finished it all."

"That's amazing!" Cynthia said.

"I think this should be a place where we can hang out." Severa suggested.

"That's an awesome idea!" Cynthia said and jumped into the bed.

Severa sat on the bed and laid her head on a pillow. Cynthia arranged her portion of eight pillows on her side into a fort.

"So these are where the pillows when everyone panicked over them because they suddenly went missing!" Cynthia said.

"Naturally." Severa replied.

"This bed is so comfy.. I can't believe you did all this!" Cynthia said.

"Well, my dad has a bit of a neatness issue. Also, if you don't mind can you do the cooking? Let's just say that last time... Kiiinda burned the whole bedroom down. It wasn't what I wanted when I cooked bed and breakfast." Severa said.

"I will." Cynthia replied.

"I love having my armor off and being able to just wear casual clothes now." Severa said. She had a yellow and brown shirt on and a skirt, that closely looked like her underarmor, but it wasn't.

"Yeah. I totally agree there. I wonder how Gerome wears his armor all day and night." Cynthia said. She was wearing a blue and white frilly shirt and a blue and white frilly skirt.

"He's very serious. It's not surprising to me." Severa replied and turned towards Cynthia. She went to cuddle up to Cynthia, and put her arms around her friend.

"Hey Severa?" Cynthia said.

"Yeah?" Severa replied.

"Is it alright if we sleep here for the night?" Cynthia asked. It was only 4:30 though.

"Yeah. We just have to tell them that we're camping out here." Severa responded.

"Ooh! Let's make this every thursday!" Cynthia suggested. It was a Thursday, thus it made sense.

Severa smiled.

"That'd be nice." Severa said.

Cynthia smiled at Severa and wrapped her arms around her friend in a hug.  
>Severa sat up.<p>

"That reminds me." Severa said. She went in the cabinet and grabbed out a bottle of red wine.

"Are you sure it's alright to drink that?" Cynthia asked.

"I found it in Pyro's cabinet three days ago. It's fine." Severa replied and opened it.

"No, I mean to drink." Cynthia said.

"I dunno, I never drank it." Severa said and took a long sip of the wine. "You want any?"

"... Screw it." Cynthia said and took the bottle. She took a sip as well. "It's good."

"Yeah." Severa replied. She took another drink of the wine and hiccuped a bit.

"You alright?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool.." Severa said, slowly getting drunken. She took a third drink and wobbled a bit.

Cynthia took another drink of the wine.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?" Severa asked.

"Yeah." Cynthia replied.

"Come here." Severa said.

Cynthia went over to her friend and Severa whispered in her ear.

"I kinda like you." Severa said.

Cynthia was shocked upon hearing it, but hugged Severa because they were friends. Cynthia assumed it was just because Severa was a bit drunk though.

"Thanks Severa." Cynthia replied, not knowing what to say.

"It's cool." Severa said and drank some more wine.

Cynthia look into her eyes. They both already finished half the bottle. Cynthia didn't have too much, Severa had a considerable amount more though.  
>Cynthia smiled at Severa. Severa pecked Cynthia's lips causing her to blush.<p>

"You're kinda cute when you blush." Severa said.

Cynthia's cheeks got even redder.

"Can I tell you another secret?" Severa asked.

"A-Alright..." Cynthia said.

Severa whispered in Cynthia's ear.

"I wish I could blame this on being drunk." Severa said and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh damn it..."

Cynthia looked at Severa.

"So you like me?" Cynthia said.

"... Yeah. You're an amazing friend and... I really like you." Severa replied.

Cynthia smiled a bit.

"I'm glad we got so close. And to be honest now that I think about it... I kinda like you too Severa." Cynthia said.

Severa smiled and hugged Cynthia, wrapping her arms around Cynthia's head. Knowing that Severa was going to kiss her, she smiled a bit.  
>Severa looked into Cynthia's eyes and kissed her.<p>

"Cynthia, will you be my girlfriend?" Severa asked.

"Yeah Severa. I will." Cynthia said.

"You know... I used to be your sidekick, but now I'm your partner." Severa smiled.

Cynthia smiled back.

"I'll be your partner forever Cynthia. I swear." Severa promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I've wanted to make this story for quite a while and to be completely honest my main focused was SUPPOSED TO BE LissaxMaribelle, but that worked out well...  
>*facepalm*<p>

Anyways, yes. I did make two shipments today, InigoxMorgan and SeveraxCynthia. I liked Severa and Cynthia when I saw their C Support. It showed that they kinda didn't like each other, and that's why I shipped those two. Now, the CynthiaxInigo reference was their past relationship that failed in reference to my first play through of FE:A. The Inigo liking Lucina? My current play through of FE:A. LissaxMaribelle I saw at first and I thought "Woah... Let's ship it! But I also ship LissaxLibra so fuck..." I'll have some more ships soon. One I meant to put in here, but I didn't. I'll do it next chapter, and it's in my current play through.  
>That's all I got. Don't forget to check out my story Corpse Party: Reform, it's very light, (For some reason.) but it is still great. I wanted to that with this one, but I looked at the FE stories, and they all are very light so once again I thought "Aww... Fuck." But it's fine. That's all I got. Anyways. Thanks for reading!<p>

Don't forget to review what you thought of it! What I did right, wrong, red, blue, etc.

-Xpyro125


	2. Pocket Update 1, Reviews Allowed

**Author's Note**

Umm... I've kinda got little to say actually. Well...

Okay, first please review. It really helps with the writing process, even if you are a guest.  
>So please do that, because I want feedback on this story.<p>

Second, I will do review replies. I've done it on my other story Corpse Party: Reform, and I'm going to do it here.  
>If I get reviews of course. Which seems... Let's not talk about it.<p>

That's all I guess. Actually... I want to discuss Pocket Updates! Since I'm going to talk about those.

Pocket Updates are mainly for review replies, updates on the story and my others, etc. While it doesn't have any of the actual story it may contain some information about it. And since I don't have any good ideas, I haven't worked on this. That and I'm focusing on Corpse Party: Reform.

Speaking of it, I'm going to tell you guys about it and have shameless self promotion. The story has taken a major curve with Axel The Wolf letting me use some of his OCs and is helping me Co-Write the story. I definitely think that Corpse Party: Reform is much better now, and if you haven't checked out Corpse Party, go do it. It's a great franchise. If you like Corpse Party, go check out Corpse Party: Reform. It's a light-hearted story that's easy to love.

So, reviews! Well review. You get the picture.

Gunlord500 chapter 1 . 4h ago  
>Nice fic, but how come the text is all centered? Maybe FFn messed up the formatting or something, it does that sometimes x-x<p>

Thanks, it's definitely one of my better ones and I have gotten much better at writing and my chapters are quite longer now. The text is centered, because it's a bit of a personal preference, I see that quite a few authors do left align, but I like center align. For me, it's just easier. And I'm used to it. Yeah, I've seen it mess up sometimes, but I usually fixed it, I only forgot one time. But thanks for reviewing!

Well, that's kinda it guys. Stay tuned for next chapter, it'll probably be up in 3-5 days if I'm going to make the chapter after the next chapter of CP:R.  
>Sorry I haven't gotten any ideas. I'm not looking to rush into this Fanfic quickly, so I've wasted pretty much every opportunity there. Sorry guys.<br>I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
